Falling in Love and other Really Scary Things
by KittyThomas
Summary: The title pretty much says it all- FAXNESS! Sometime after the events of book 3, Max and Fang have to have a little heart to heart... and it all seems to go downhill from there. Will they ever realise their feelings for each other? Bit on action too! R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _Sooooooo _don't own Maximum Ride, it's all James Patterson's. Totally wish I did though- they'd be a bit more in the way of Faxness.**

**A/N: Yeah, so I brought second MR book accidentally on Saturday at work. But it was sooooo good I had to go back and buy the other two. So, yes, I read the trilogy in a retarded order, in the space of five days. Yes, I am sad. No, I didn't take it to school... well... maybe... anyways, I wanted more closure (or just more, in general) on the Max/Fang front, because, frankly, they rock. Totally on my list of favourite couples EVER.**

**So, here's this. I'm thinking about a few chapters, no more than four, unless there's loads of demand- hey, it could happen! I'll post the next when I get enough reviews...**

Straight Talking-

Let's Talk? Let's Not.

We were all sitting round a campfire, all six of us, in some clearing in some woods somewhere, trying to get to sleep. Forget roasted marshmallows and tales round the fire, when we six camp out, it isn't exactly a picnic. Or a choice.

No.

You might be asking yourselves, if you're not clued in already, why are six kids camping out with no adult supervision for any reason other than happy recreation? Simple reason? We were on the run. Unsimple reason? The correct term was actually more 'on the fly' as that's generally how we get around. See, all six of us –me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel- are sort of mutants. You know, because of the small fact we grew up in this hellhole call the School which grafted us with wings- cool huh? Well, that's about the only good thing we got out of it. The rest? A living nightmare. We don't have parents, a home, an education (yeah, terrible, huh?) or really anything in the world. Besides each other, that is, which counts for an awful lot, let me tell you.

I'm Max, I'm the eldest. I'm fourteen. I'm also the leader, which is a comparatively short story that ends up with a simple summary: because I'm the best at it. Seriously, it's hard work, but I seem to manage pretty well. Yeah, there's been mistakes along the way, (like letting Fang leave the flock along with Iggy and the Gasman, probably one of the worst mistakes but one I will never, ever apologise for, since it's all his fault, really) but all in all, I rule. It's a Maxocracy, not a democracy, but that's for everyone's own good.

So, quick summary. We're avian hybrids escaped from this lab, on the run from anyone who might want to hurt us or use us- which there are quite a few. There's more in between, a _lot _more, but it's kinda lengthy. Read the other books. That's all you need to know for now.

Even though Fang was on watch right now, I couldn't help peering round to check how everyone else was. It looked like I was the last one awake.

Angel was on my one side, curled up next to Gazzy with Total, her talking dog (don't ask) in-between. They looked the cutest little things, my little babies. These two were the only biological siblings, not that this mattered. Blood or not, we were all so totally a family.

On my other side, we had Nudge, quiet only when she was sleeping. Awake, she gave the new definition to the word motormouth.

On the other side of the fire, not far from where Fang sat stoically or where the Gasman's feet were (hey, it's a small circle) was Iggy, fast asleep and sprawled out. I think he's getting too tall.

I looked back at Fang, hoping he wouldn't see my eyes on him. He had a habit of turning round when I was looking at him lately, and then smiling (I know, Fang, smiling, who'd have known?) and winking, making me back down in embarrassment.

Why is so-oh-wonderful fearless leader Max being embarrassed by one of her flock smiling at her, you ask? It's kind of complicated. To cut a long story short, Fang kissed me, and then I jumped off a cliff. Some time after this, I kind of accidentally told him (while heavily under the influence of Valium, I might add) that I… sort of… loved him. Anyway, since then, it's been a bit awkward between us, because he _will not let me live it down! _He's so infuriating, it's unbelievable.

To make matters worse, every time he smiled at me, every time he made a snide remark, or started to tease me, I no longer wanted to kick his butt, I wanted to kiss him.

I know! Stupid, eh? Talk about trying to control your emotions. But I would never, ever, give him the satisfaction of knowing this. Not unless Angel (who can read minds, by the way) told him this, which she won't. I love my baby, but if she ever, EVER told Fang what I was thinking nowadays, I might have to rethink my affections for her. Which, being a mind-reader, she probably already knows.

I was near to dropping off myself when Fang suddenly got up and starting walking away from the fire into the trees. Alerted to movement, I immediately shot up. Where on Earth was he going? Curious, I stepped forward after him, careful to keep glancing back to the rest of the sleeping flock.

"Fang?" I peered into the darkness. We can all see pretty well in the dark (apart from Iggy, who'se blind, obviously) but when there's no moon and a black-haired guy dressed all in black wonders into a deep, dark, black forest, surrounded by tall, black trees, you're going to have a little bit of a problem if he's not facing you, trust me here.

"Here," he appeared at my side. Just like that, silent as... well, as Fang.

"What are you doing?"

I saw him tilt his head, looking at me with those dark eyes, as though I should already know.

"Let's talk."

_Please let's not._

"Er, okay? What about? The weather? That's what everyone talks about in England, I swear. It was all 'terrible weather' 'wish for a bit of sun' etc etc. Good reason to though, I suppose. It's really quite changeable, and we weren't there for long! I suppose you want to know where we're headed, right? Well, I was thinking-"

"Max," Fang said solemnly. "Stop doing a Nudge. I didn't mean like that, I meant 'let's talk about us'?"

"Well, why didn't you just say that in the first place? Well, I'm fine. So's Nudge, Angel, Gazzy- Iggy's still blind, naturally, but other than that, I think we're all fine. How are you?"

"Max-"

Was it me, or was there a slight tone of warning in his voice? For a moment, it almost sounded as if he were the leader and I was the second-in-command. Almost.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?" I tried to sound surprised. "Well, I never…"

"Don't play dumb, Max. You know what I mean. You. Me. Us. The kissing?"

_No, please, anything but that! _I could feel my cheeks heating up, glad of the dark.

"Yeah, well…" _Great start, Max!_

Fang glared at me impatiently. "Well, what?"

"You kissed me."

"You kissed me first!"

"I thought you were dying, for God's sake! Give a girl a break."

Yeah, that's right, I did kissed Fang, completely spontaneously, completely of choice, because I thought he might be dying. Even I was kind of confused about that one- and he hadn't let me live it down. Thankfully, Nudge and Gazzy, our little witnesses, hadn't breathed a word.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "So, that's it? That's why you kissed me?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So, if it had been Iggy in my position, would you have kissed him?"

He mentioned Iggy because he's our age. Kissing say, the Gasman, would be only a little weird, him being eight and all. _Ooh! He's a sly one, that Fang! Damn him!_

I didn't answer straight away. I wanted to say 'yes, of course!' but that would be totally weird. I had to think about it. Kissing Iggy? Weird. It would be like kissing a brother- because that's what Iggy was to me. A friend and a brother- which meant an awful lot more than it might look on paper. All of the flock meant a lot, lot more to me than I can ever explain, including Iggy.

But they didn't mean quite the same as Fang.

"I don't know," I answered (not entirely truthfully, I may add) "That's never happened- and hopefully it never will. I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, I can bet it wouldn't include kissing," Fang murmured, stepping up closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face, feel his body next to mine. I was worried –no, I was excited- that he was going to kiss me again. And I wanted him too, dammit!

Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me. How terrible is that?

But then he didn't. And that was worse than him actually kissing me. Like a thousand times worse. Because then he simply said,

"Glad we got that straight, Max. I should get back to watch."

Then he turned on his hells and walked back towards the glow of the fire.

Just like that.

Just like that, I was alone.

And there was nothing, _nothing _straight, about that conversation we just had.

.o0o.

**A/N: Damn this two! Why can't they just admit that they're crazy about each other? Silly things. They do my head in! **

**Anyways, more coming soon, I hope. Feel free to put in any input- what do you want to happen??**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh wow! Gabriel Wolfe! No, I'm not James Patterson, but that's seriously the best compliment I could get! Seriously, I always try to write in the style of the author to make it more believable, so knowing I was successful completely rocks! Thank you so much!**

**Also, I know it's a shortie, but I don't really like long chapters (like the last ones of my Harry Potter fanfic, God, they were annoying) and a bit slow, but I totally only had five hours sleep last night (if that) and I'm pacing it for a bit of action next. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. See above.**

Mind Games-

And Parents That Really Can Read Your Mind

The thing was, I _did _like Fang, in a why that was different from how I liked anyone else. OK, there, so I admitted it. Sort of. Happy?

I wasn't.

Confused, more like. And annoyed, mostly at myself, which takes some effort, I can tell you. Because maybe I did what to be with him… in a way that was different from how I was 'with him' already. You know, in like a relationship or whatever.

But can you imagine how bad that would be? Kissing complicates things, it's a fact. I mean, the rest of the flock would have to know, and can you imagine the comments? And the pressure. And what would happen if things didn't work out between us in THAT WAY? Would we be able to work together like we did before, or would he leave me, again? That would hurt me more than anything. More than Jeb's betrayal, more than the first time we separated. I couldn't tear up the flock again. And I couldn't, _wouldn't _lose Fang, not again, not ever. See, I trusted him, more than any of the others. He was my right-hand, my second-in-command, my totally-total-above-all best friend. I really couldn't do without him.

Here's a secret; one I've never told anyone. Well, Angel might have overheard it, but she's kept her mouth pretty quiet if she has.

When I'm in trouble, _real _trouble, the sort of I-genuinely-think-I-might-just-die kind of trouble, I always think of Fang. If he's not in trouble with me, I almost expect him to come swooping out of the sky to… to… well, to _help_ me. (I'm not saying rescue, no way! I don't do damselling!)

And I have to say, he usually does, with the odd exception, of course. No one's perfect.

Like when I first started this terrible headaches (courtesy of the Voice, thank you so much, _Dad_) that were so bad I would fall unconcious to the pain. It happened once when we were flying, and who caught me? Fang. And when we were trapped in that castle, who was it that I most wanted to see, who's message brought me unimagineable hope? His. When we were split up, my flock torn in half, it was him I missed most. Losing Gazzy and Iggy was like losing an arm or a leg, a physical part of you. Losing Fang was like... I don't know... losing your mind. Losing your soul. Something on the inside just wasn't right without him._ I_ wasn't right without him.

That annoys me, of course. I hate being dependent on anyone else, even Fang. And I hate being rescued, although given the option between humiliation and death… I'm not too picky. You'd be surprised how amazingly un-picky you can get in situations like that, believe me.

I took my over my watch silently, trying not to let Fang catch on to what I was thinking. I swear that guy can read minds somehow as well as Angel. It's one of the many very useful, and also exceedingly annoying things about him. I could practically feel him looking at me as he struggled to get to sleep.

Why, why, why, _why_, WHY?!

Things had been so simple before, back when Fang and I were just Fang and I- best friends, siblings- whatever we were! Why did things have to change? Why?

_**People grow up Max.**_

_Oh, great, _I sighed silently. _Just what I needed. An annoying parental figure in my head. Constantly._

_**In case you've forgotten, Max, **_Jeb's voice sounded so much more like Jeb now I knew it was him. Before then, it had been less annoying. If possible. _**I'm not exactly your parental 'figure' am I?**_

Quick re-cap: Jeb was the whitecoat who busted us out of school, taught us how to live, to fight, gave us a home, and looked after us like a father. Over two years ago he disappeared, and turned up again on the wrong side. Along with the knowledge that actually, he was _my_ biological father, oh, and a lying, filthy whitecoat traitor.

It _so _sucks to be me. Yeah, thanks, _Dad, _thanks a whole bunch. For locking us in cages, for treating us like crap, from 'testing' me constantly, and from inserting your voice into my head so I can NEVER, EVER get away from you. Dad of the year award or what?

_**You're welcome.**_

_Don't you ever leave?_

_**Not really. Listen Max, did you ever consider there might be a reason for all the things I did?**_

_Of course I considered it_, I admitted, _I came to the conclusion they were bad ones. _

_**Maybe you should think about it more some time.** _

_Yeah, maybe when I'm busy saving the world. Listen, Jeb, it doesn't matter what your reasons were, you still did what you did. There's no excuse for that._

_**Think what you will, Maximum,** _Jeb's voice said cryptically. _**None of that's relevant to why I'm here now.**_

_Oh? And why might that be?_

_**You and Fang.**_

"Oh _please_!" I said aloud, so loud that Total lifted up and ear in his sleep and Iggy rolled over as though sub-consciously listening out for anything suspicious.

_**I'm serious, Max. I think you two should talk- properly this time. I know this might be hard for you, you were never the most socially graceful of the flock-**_

_Why don't you just leave me alone?!_

_**Because I'm your father, Max, like it or not, and I do actually care about you, more than you realise.**_

_Save me your pity- and your advice._

_**Has any of my advice ever actually not helped? When you listen to it, I mean.**_

_Sure it h- _I stopped. I stopped because I suddenly realised that the voice was right. It had never lied to me, always looked out for by best interests, and actually, when I thought about it, I only seemed to get into trouble when I ignored it- like taking the chip out of my arm and not going back to the flock, where they were captured in our absence.

Wait a minute… had Jeb being trying to keep us _out_ of the School?

_**Maybe, Max. I can't explain it just yet, but put it this way- you aren't much used to the world in a cage.**_

_And here I was thinking you cared so much about my wellbeing…_

_**I do, Max, that's what I'm trying to tell you. Now, you and-**_

_Don't even say his name! Can't you just leave me alone, please?_

Right then, I'm sure I heard the voice sigh. _**All right then, I will. But trust me Max, this conversation is not over.**_

Oh, it so is.

I'm a smart person. I'm not being big-headed, it's a fact. I was designed to be smart. I _am _smart. But then, just as I said that, I couldn't help feeling I was being very, very stupid. Distinctly un-smart. And I knew this was totally going to come back and bite me in the arse.

.o0o.

"Max,"

Someone was calling me, but I don't know why. Why would they be calling me? It was too early to get up.

_"Max,"_

Go away! It wasn't the Voice again, was it?

_"Max!"_

The person didn't sound urgent, just impatient. It could wait.

_Max and Fang, kissing in a cave, what a way to mis-behave…_

That wasn't the Voice, it was Angel!

Immediately, as though my very life depended on it, I leapt up and covered Angel's mouth with my hand, dragging her to the floor and scouring around us as though scanning for enemy depth. It might have been a little over the top, I admit.

"What are you doing to Angel?" Nudge frowned, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Er, nothing…"

Because I suddenly realised than Angel hadn't been saying that out loud. She'd been speaking to me through her mind.

_You're so dead, _I thought back. _And how on Earth do you know about that! You sneaky little-_

Angel smiled angelically. How could she get away with that?

_You both think about it enough. _She answered simply.

I know I should have just ignored her, but I really couldn't just help myself from blurting out (quietly mind) "What else does he think about me?"

To which the voice added, _**You two really do have it bad.**_

**.o0o.**

**A/N: Like I said, not much, really. I'll try and post the next chapter quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Someone commented on my using 'arse' instead of 'ass' last chapter. Sorry! I'm just a teeny-weeny ever-so-slightly little bit _British. _I try to use all the appropriate Americanisms, but I do have my moments. Hey, did anyone notice how Fang said 'mum' in _School's Out Forever _in contrast to Max's 'Mom'? I thought that was weird. Maybe it's just a Fang thing.**

**Anyways, short as ever, still quite harmless. They're will be action, I promise! I just need to get around to it, go with the flow…**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own this. All characters are copy-righted to James Patterson.**

Photo Booth-

Like _Phone Booth_ but Scarier

We were sitting in a little café, somewhere in New York City, happily chomping away on enough burgers to feec an army. And boy, were they _good._

I knew it was probably only a matter of time before something showed up, crashed our scene and messed everything up, prompting me to remind everyone that sometime we were going to have to get around to saving the world (yeah, whatever) but until then, I was savouring the moment. It was oddly nice, not looking up at each person as they walked into the café and wondering if they were an Eraser, because as far as we knew, there weren't any about.

I kept my eyes peeled for Flyboys though, on the off chance that the School or the Institute had managed to re-ensemble and build another batch already. In the middle of a city though, we were pretty safe. Wolf-like robots tend to stick out a fair bit.

"Max," whined Gazzy, "Can I get another?"

"Help yourself." I fished into my pocket and brought out some cash. Cash! Whoa, don't exactly know where Jeb was getting all this money from, but it helped- I had to be grateful for that. Mind you, they must pay you a fair bit for designing hybrid kids, or no one would do it. I had to hope some people in the world had morals.

"So," Iggy started, "do we actually have a destination?"

"No," I said, remembering as always to speak rather than just shake my head. "We're just kinda cruising, waiting for a point in the right direction."

"Maybe we should ask a compass," muttered Fang.

I glared at him. "So, anyone got any preferences? Want to see anything?"

"I wanna go to the big park!" chimed Angel, not wasting time.

"Oh! I could do with a walk!" Muttered Total, and then quickly shut up. He'd only managed to get in by pretending to be a guide dog for Iggy, but even clever dogs didn't, well, speak.

"To the Empire State Building!" added Nudge enthusiastically.

"A toy shop!"

"Say, isn't there a game on?"

I sighed. We might be here a while.

"OK then. How about we go to the park first, and Fang can check on his laptop to find a game-' I was mad, mad, I must have been. Still, anything to make them happy. "And then, when it's dark, we can fly up to the Empire State Building, although God knows why you wanted to go there Nudge, we can fly higher than that _easily_."

"I just want to _go,_" she explained. "Just so I can say I've been there!"

_To who, exactly? Your normal human friends?_

I sighed. "All right then, if you really want to…"

Fang was already looking for games that were on any time soon. "There's a game on at about six," he confirmed. "Tickets aren't cheap, though."

I waved my card. "Lookie, lookie what I've got."

"Jeb would be _so _mad if he knew we were spending his money on sports' games!" giggled Nudge.

"He probably does- but what's he going to do? He stops the money, he stops the money. He knows we'll manage with or without it, it's just easier for us if he doesn't. So," I tossed my card over, "book us six tickets, my good man."

Fang shot me a look and Angel giggled, causing him to scowl. I made a mental note to ask her what he was thinking- and then quickly dismissed it. What did it matter to me what was on Fang's mind?

"Because," whispered Angel, her mouth full of food, "it has an awful lot to do with _you._"

I was suddenly aware that my cheeks were flaming up. Hastily, I shoved in another mouthful of buger and tried to cover it up. "Sneak…" I droned.

Angel just giggled. There's no hiding anything from her. I tried to block out all thoughts- there are some things a six-year-old shouldn't know about.

"Well, that's sorted." Fang closed his laptop.

"Score! We're going to a game!" Iggy held out his hand for him to high five.

"Park first!"

"Yeah, that's right, sweetie," I stroked her hair. "Park first." _And if you tell anyone, ANYONE, what I'm thinking, I'll never speak to you again. Do you understand?_

Angel nodded and smiled. "Would I do that?"

.o0o.

After we'd been to Central Park, we killed time by hanging out in a shopping mall , aimlessly wandering around the shops and making sure Angel didn't get anyone to buy stuff for her- which she didn't. She seemed to have learnt, bless her. Which was a good thing too, I was worried about her using her power for, well, evil. And not to sound cliché- 'turn to the dark side'. I suddenly had an image of a little Yoda with wings hovering over my shoulder. Ah, the visions of Max, clearly prophetic, of course. No doubt this little piece of day-dreaming was actually a clue to saving the world!

Yeah, right.

"Oh look!" Nudge yelled suddenly. "A photobooth! Max, can we have a photo taken, _please?"_

"What's the point?" I asked. "We see each other every day- we don't need photos."

"Aww, come on…" whined Gazzy, "It'll be fun! We don't have any photos, _at all_."

"Yeah, Max, real families have photos." Iggy added.

Fang touched my arm. "Come on," he said tonelessly, "It can't hurt."

And just like that, I said all right.

Stupid Fang.

"Let's all get it!" squealed Nudge.

"Nudge, are mad? You can't fit all of us in there! Iggy alone nearly takes up the whole booth!"

"Aww…"

"We'll have to go in two groups…they're really isn't much space. How about the boys in one and the girls in another?"

"Yeah, because the two tallest are so going to fit together," argued Fang. "Iggy can go first with Nudge and Angel."

"But-"

I didn't want to admit that I was slightly weirded out by the idea of being in a small confined space so close to Fang, even with someone else with us. Just one of those strange Max things, I suppose…

"I want to go with Max!" Angel complained.

Fang sighed. "Fine, swap with the Gasman."

"Yay! Iggy- I'm coming with you!"

He shoved him inside the booth, Nudge squeezing in after and pulling the curtain. It was quite a fit. How small did they want 'em?

I fished out a couple of coins and paid the right amount.

"Make sure Iggy gets his face in the frame!" I hissed.

There was an excess of fumbling and giggling, followed by a loud click, then another, and the three of them tumbled out.

"Your turn!" Iggy laughed, and somehow managed to sweep us into the booth with a single wave of his arm.

Trouble was, it really _was _a small booth, and Iggy wasn't exactly gentle with his shoving, so I ended up falling sort of awkwardly… on Fang.

Who, by the way, did not seem to mind as much as I did, even though I must have been crushing him against the wall.

"Hey," he said, smiling that irritating smile which made my cheeks flush.

Angel giggled and I quickly righted myself. _Had he done that on purpose?_

"So, er photos…" I looked away from Fang, aware his eyes were following me, "Come here, Angel." I wrapped my arms around her a pulled her into my lap, sitting on the only seat. Fang lent across and slid three coins into slot. The screen in front of us flickered into light, a red circle showing us were to get out faces. Fang drew back and lowered his head, so close it was touching my shoulder. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and realised that unless I did something soon, I was going to come out majorly red in this photo.

"Er, what are you doing?" I asked, my mouth pulled into a very painful looking-smile.

Fang's reflection smirked. "Getting in the frame."

"You don't need to be so close." I scowled.

"Yeah I do. Look at the screen."

I looked, and thought maybe he was right, however irritating that may be. "Can't you just… move a little one way?"

"What?" he said, unmoving, "scared I might do something?"

His face was so close. It was so distracting. I couldn't help looking at his eyes, wondering what he was thinking- why couldn't I understand him any more, like I used to? This was ridiculous. His lips were pulled into a tight smile, turned up at one corner. I couldn't work out if he was happy or annoyed. His lips… oh God, his lips…

Angel was giggling so hard she was vibrating in my arms. "If you two aren't going to kiss any time soon, can we press the button now?"

"Kiss? _KISS?!"_ I screeched, maybe a little too loudly. "Why on Earth would you say that?!"

Fang chuckled something.

"Well, because that's what you're both thinking," she said innocently. "_Really loudly. _And what does 'make out' mean?_"_

Fang suddenly went just as red as I was, and quickly turned away. Angel tutted under her breath, and a few moments later, their was a click. I practically leapt out of the booth like we were being chased by an army of Erasers.

For some reason, the whole flock seemed to be smirking at me.

"So, game time?" asked Iggy.

"Sure!" _Why was my voice so squeaky?_ I collected the photos, handed them to Nudge, and started to walk very quickly.

.o0o.

I'll try and be quick on the updates. In the meantime, review review! Pleaseeeeeee...

**Angel**: You want to review...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson. These characters are all his.**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday folks, I was at school from 8 in the morning till 8 at night (yeah… surprisingly… actually not James Patterson. Again with the British school girl) with an open evening thing. I barely had time to WRITE THIS. But I did, and it's here.**

**Bit of a short random chapter- but I'm trying to keep true to the style and only have small ones. I'm already halfway through the next, so it should be up tomorrow if not before.**

**Games-**

**Of the Non-Mind Variety**

They were happy. Which made me happy, sort of. The kids were enjoying themselves anyway, Fang was busy being Fang, and Iggy was even merrily chatting away to this pretty girl standing next to him who was cheering away with her older brother and father, who seemed to be more riveted in his conversation than the game itself, not that I blamed her.

So, there we are, happily sitting through this game (well, everyone else was sitting happily, I was bored stiff) when I noticed a bunch of strange-looking men sitting not far from us. They weren't strange as in odd looking –actually, they were all quite good looking- but they were sitting still as stone, in the middle of a game, only ever moving to cheer, which they did, all at the same time, as though hit by a bolt of lightning. The reaction was automated, devoid of any real emotion. And they only did it when the people next to them did. I tried to shrug it off, but I couldn't. It wasn't exactly in my nature.

I would have let it slide by if it weren't for two things.

One, we are mutant freaks, and anything unusual surrounding us is almost certainly hostile, or, at least, because of us.

Two- the men kept looking at _me_.

Fang must have felt me being even more quiet than normal during a game because he turned round and frowned, following my line of sight.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Those guys-" I pointed. "They keep staring at me."

Fang shrugged. "That all? Hang on a moment…" he leapt over the seat (annoying impressively, I might add)and shuffled through the crowd towards them. He lent down, as though discussing something very secret. Then he drew back, the men smiling and laughing, nodding in a casual friendly manner.

"What did you say to them?"

Fang shrugged, tapping his nose. I knew I wasn't going to get an answer- so I let it slid away. I was probably just paranoid. They stopped staring after that anyway- although I never realised why they were staring to begin with. Maybe I had something on my nose?

Eventually, someone called a break or half-time or whatever it's called and we shuffled off to stretch our legs.

"Toilet break!" I called, "Come on, guys. Who wants hotdogs?"

I loud chorus of 'me' indicating that everyone did. Iggy volunteered, and I handed out the exact amount for thirteen hotdogs- two each and one for Total, then hurried off after Angel and Nudge.

When we came back, Iggy was back in our seats, a stack of hotdogs next to him. But he wasn't alone. That girl he had been talking to earlier was with him. The kids rushed on down, eager to get back to the game, but Fang stopped them, cutting across their path. I nodded at his idea.

"Give them a moment," he instructed. It was at times like this I didn't mind him giving the orders.

"So Rita," said Iggy, trying to seem at ease and failing rather miserably. "You come here all the time?"

"Yeah, season ticket holders. Dad _adores_ the Blue Tigers. What about you? I've never seen you before- though I 'spose the place is pretty big."

"First time," Iggy shrugged casually. "We're from out of town."

"Oh yeah, where from?"

"Er, Washington?"Iit was the first name that popped into his head.

"Oh wow, cool!"

"Not as cool as New York though."

We couldn't hear much more because they started speaking really quietly, but before I knew it, the strangest thing had happened; Rita had practically launched herself on Iggy, wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him madly.

I don't think I've ever seen Iggy looked more shocked in _his life_. Seriously, I nearly felt sorry for him- it weren't for fact he was very clearly enjoying himself too. He kept his eyes open (not like he could see anything anyway) and his eyebrows shot up his face. When they _eventually _parted, the guy looked seriously dizzy. His head was spinning.

"Wow…" he murmured.

Rita suddenly blushed and looked very nervous. "Sorry," she said, "That was so forward and _way _out of line. I guess I couldn't help myself." She got up as if to move away, but Iggy's hand found her wrist and she stopped suddenly. He stood up, towering above her.

"Don't be sorry," he said, and with that leant down and kissed her.

By this time, there was a large gasping audience lined up behind them, us included. _Well, you think you know a guy…_ I pretended to be appalled like most of the other spectators, up inside, I was singing. _Iggy kissed a girl! Iggy was happy! And he didn't even have to blow something up!_

"Hey! What are you doing to my sister?!"

"Get off my daughter!"

Oh. Whoops! We'd forgotten about them.

To cut a right to the chase –and by that I mean skip it completely- we ended up fleeing a scene because of a fairly normal, none-Eraser related incident. Of which we have few.

It didn't matter though, missing the rest of the game, because Iggy was smiling hours later, this stupid grin spread across his face.

.o0o.

**A/N: To which I add- GO IGGY!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK, that was quicker than I thought, though it's a super-shortie. Was going to make it longer but I felt a break come along. I better start writing chapter 6!**

**Don't know how long this is going to be now, I forgot how short the chapters were. Well, this stuff is writing itself, so I guess I'll just go with the flow until these two finally sort themselves out!**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning it.**

**Nightwatch-**

**Confessions by the Firelight**

After we visited the Empire State Building (which was a complete waste of time, by the way) we decided to fly out of New York and out into the open for a while, and set up camp somewhere on the coast, the claustrophobic bright lights of the big city behind us.

Iggy took the first watch, although I doubt he would have been much use if anything had happened. We could be screaming in terror behind him, and I reckon he'd still be standing there like a complete dope, grinning stupidly. But I didn't care. I was happy for him.

"That was the best game ever…" he kept drooling.

So, eventually, we all lay down to sleep stretched out around the fire.

I woke not long after I'd shut my eyes to a loud crackle of flame, thinking it was something unfriendly, but then settled back down after I realised what it was. A few sleepless moments passed. I heard Fang sigh and shuffle about, and eventually sit up and stretch.

"Not your turn yet, Fang." Iggy said.

"I know," he yawned. "Couldn't sleep."

"Oh, me neither- obviously." Iggy paused. I could almost hear him smiling. "Fang- what did Rita look like?"

Fang chuckled. "Does it matter?"

"No, but I want to know anyway. Figure she must be a total dog if she made out with me."

"She was pretty, Ig."

"Pull the other one, it's got bells," Iggy saidsourly.

"I'm serious. I mean –don't let Max hear this- but she was really fit. Nice body. Great hair."

_Yeah, but it wasn't red, you suck-up you… _I tried to keep myself from hissing. I still resented Fang kissing the Red-Haired-Wonder, even if there was nothing between us. It was a matter of principle!

_**Yeah, I can tell.**_

_Oh, sod off Jeb! I'm trying to sleep!_

_**Sorry. Just thought you might want my opinion.**_

_Maybe in several months after NEVER. When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. Hence, I'll never ask for your opinion._

_**Suit yourself.**_

_Thank you. I will. Take care now- bye-bye!_

I hoped he could sense my sarcasm.

My head became quieter after that, and I leaned back into the conversation. It sounded like Fang had managed to convince Iggy of Rita's good looks, and boosted his self-esteem considerably. They were chuckling quietly to themselves. I suddenly felt glad I missed this part- honestly, _boys_.

"Er, Fang?"

"Yeah, Iggy?"

"Um, what does Max look like?"

I practically felt him freeze up. He answered way too quickly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You went over to some guys today and said 'my girl doesn't like you staring at her,'-why did you say that, by the way? Never mind- I just wondered why they were staring. Is she, you know, hot?"

I heard him force out the last word, no doubt hoping I wasn't around. It was like the forbidden question.

"You remember what she looked like as a kid, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, like that. But grown up a bit."

"Fang, that's probably your worst description yet. I didn't exactly see Max as hot back when we were kids. Her hair still the same colour?"

"Yeah, but it's more sun-streaked than before." Fang said simply, hoping he could leave it there. Iggy must have shot him a look, because suddenly, he launched into conversation. "Highlights, you know? She doesn't exactly dress up much -and trust me, we'll never catch her in a bikini- but it doesn't matter. She looks great in anything, even when she's covered in mud or dripping wet or more angry than she'd ever been in her life. Her eyes are brighter now, you know- great at scowling. She does that a lot… but she's got a great smile, that lights up her whole face- it's really something." He paused for a long time, as though lost in some train of thought.

"So, that's a yes?" Iggy asked impatiently. "Max is hot?"

"No," Fang nearly laughed. "Max is something else. Max is… just Max. Well, 'just' isn't exactly the right word. Max isn't a 'just' anything. She's… she's a world of her own. A league of her own. Max."

"That's a yes then. Max _is_ hot."

"No, Ig." Fang said quietly, "Max is beautiful."

_Oh God. Oh God oh God oh GOD!_

I wanted to clap my hands to my mouth, to stop my little mutant heart from fluttering so loudly, just in case they overheard. That was probably the longest, most un-Fang speech Fang had ever made.

And it was about ME.

And, and… he thought I was _beautiful._ Not hot or fit or merely 'pretty'. Beautiful. Me. He had actually admitted that, to someone else.

_**I told you, the guy's crazy for you.**_

_Go away!_

_**Fine. Be stubborn. **_

_Thank you. I will. Now buzz off._

Maybe Fang did like me. OK, _maybe _was a bit of an understatement, he'd made it fairly obvious he did, but that still didn't change anything. I couldn't risk it- I couldn't. I've explained it already before.

_It wouldn't make a difference_, I told myself, willing sleep to hurry up. _And any difference it did make, would be a bad one…_

Sleep came quickly after that, but it wasn't easy.

.o0o.

**A/N: Aww, Fang was a bit un-Fangish here, but I guess Max just has that effect on him. Lucky she was awake, eh? Oooooh, what happens now? (I actually have no clue. These characters are offically writing themselves. That, or Angel's hiding in my room somewhere.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ooh! This was such a fun one to write! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Still. Not. Owning. This. (But wishing I did, you'd probably like it if this was real, wouldn't you?)**

**Outing-**

**A Non-Date Date**

The next day we were sleeping in a cosy little motel in some unsuspecting town, which made a nice change, I can tell you. We had to pay up front because we were obviously young and didn't exactly have any ID or car keys to leave as a deposit, but we weren't complaining, even when all the staff were staring at us like they'd never seen six dirty kids without parents before. It's just as well they didn't see our wings.

Still, it was warm and we had a roof over our heads, not to mention a hot bath. I made all the kids go in first before climbing in myself and having a good long scrub. Even when we weren't actively on the run, we always managed to pick up so much _dirt_. I felt like I hadn't had a good wash in weeks.

Finally, squeaky-clean and dry, I dived down under the covers with Angel and Nudge to watch an evening family movie on the TV, while Gazzy, Fang and Iggy raided the dinner buffet.

We had two rooms to ourselves, connected by door. We'd had to pay extra to secure two together, but who cared how much Jeb was forking out? It was way more convenient than having to walk into the hall, ring and hang about while somebody opened it from the other side.

The original idea was that the boys would have one room and the girls would have another, but Fang and Iggy had been watching a gory and somewhat-unsuitable _thing _next door, so I'd forced Gazzy to come in here with us, just until they were finished. He was now curled up with Total and Angel on her bed, and Nudge was fast asleep beside me. I sighed- maybe I'd been pushing them too hard lately, despite not actually having any pressing needs to attend. It wasn't late and they were already out like a light. I made a mental note to ask them what they wanted to do in the morning.

Too awake to sleep, I crept into the other room, hoping to find conversation with Iggy and Fang, but the room was as silent as the one I'd left.

"Iggy?" I called softly. "Fang?"

"Iggy's asleep." I heard Fang say. I saw him creep forward from the shadows of the room, like some grim spectre of death. Man, the guy could be freaky sometimes.

"Oh. So's everyone else."

"You want to do something?"

"I'm sorry?" I squeaked loudly, causing Iggy to turn over in his sleep. _Do what?_

"Do you, Maximum Ride, want to do something?"

"What, with you?"

"No, with the other awake people," Fang sounded slightly hurt, or at least, as hurt as Fang can sound.

"Like what?" I hoped he couldn't hear the annoyingly fluttering in my throat. Since when had my heart been _there?_

"Like the movies or something," he suggested. "There a place just round the corner I noticed when we arrived. Wouldn't even have to fly. I saw an interesting trailer earlier."

_Say no, _I told myself. _Think of an excuse. You can't leave the others after all. You don't want to see a movie. You don't want to see one with Fang…_

That's what the sensible part of me was saying. The other part of me was giggling like a schoolgirl.

_Ooh, a movie with Fang! On your own! In the dark all cuddled up…_

Since when did I even think like that!?

"You can leave the others you know," Fang said in my silence, as usual reading my mind. I saw a tight crease in the corner of his mouth and realised he was smiling. _He was enjoying this!_ "I mean, we're in a motel, Max. With locks. We're not even being chased right now. And I think you'll enjoy this one. Come on, you deserve a night off."

Why does he always think of a way round my logic? I hate Fang sometimes, whatever he says to the contrary!

"Fine," I gave in, my voice bitter. "But we better wake Iggy first and tell him where we're going- just in case."

Fang sighed. "Fine."

"Fine."

"_Fine._" He glared at me through the dark.

Two minutes later, we were walking down the road, Fang leading. It was Saturday night, prime date time, and I couldn't help feeling a little put out by all the couples walking together, hand in hand. I half wanted to take Fang's like I'd done countless times before, but I couldn't now, because of the weirdness. Because he might take it the wrong way.

I hoped that one day, however long it might take, things could be normal between us again. I mean, Fang was a great guy, he was sure to find someone else someday and then we could get back to being best friends.

And I would be second best to her- the second Red-Haired-Wonder. Or Brown-Haired-Wonder. Or someone else totally not good enough for him.

Oh, and we were mutant freaks usually on the run, so dating opportunities were pretty thin on the ground. And even when we found nice prospective boyfriends/girlfriends, there was no guarantee we could keep them, that they would understand. I thought about Sam, that boy I'd kissed during that short time we were actually at a real school, how I couldn't trust him even though I liked him. Because there were only five people in the world I did trust. Maybe there would always be only five.

I shook my head, ashamed of my thoughts.

One day, some day, after we'd saved the world, things would be normal. Well, normal enough. For us.

That thought both excited and terrified me. After that, what would be keeping us together? What would we do?

"Er, Max?" The tone in Fang's voice suggested he'd been trying to get my attention for sometime.

"Huh, what?"

"Popcorn?"

"Oh yeah, OK. Cool."

"Off on another world much?" Fang sauntered off to get munchies. I presumed he must've already bought the tickets.

Ha, funny. I hadn't noticed we'd arrived at the cinema. When did that happen?

"You must be going crazy,"

For a second, I thought it was Jeb again (you know, annoying voice from nowhere reading my thoughts) but then it turned out to be Fang- the annoying voice from_ somewhere_.

"Stop doing that!"

Fang tilted his head to one side, wearing a very simple expression. For those not quite qualified in the many variants (note: sarcasm) of Fang's faces, it plainly read, 'do what'?

"You know what I mean!" I hissed.

"Oh, you mean creep up behind you totally by accident and know exactly what's on your mind? Guess I can't help it. Maybe I've known you too long."

"But not long enough to know it's really irritating!"

Fang shook his head. "I know it's irritating. That's why I do it. Want to go sit down now?"

"Sure," I growled, wishing I could say something witty back.

I expected to hate the movie. I expected to sit through it, gritting my teeth together, hoping Fang didn't try anything and thinking about the kids back at the motel, but oddly enough, I actually enjoyed myself.

It was a comedy, the irrelevant kind that's very funny but is never going to go down in history books. It was the kind of thing almost everything would have liked, yet I got the feeling that for some reason, Fang had singled this one out. For me. Because it was something he knew I'd like, something simple and relaxing to watch.

And he was a total gentleman too, if you can put 'gentleman' and Fang in the same sentence. He didn't try anything. Didn't grab my hand, try to put his arm round me, or, God forbid, try to kiss me like all the other young couples in the back row.

For some reason, this annoyed me. It was almost a dampener on what was actually a really nice evening.

"Good movie," Fang commented as we were leaving the screen room.

"Yeah."

"Enjoy it?"

"It was fun."

"I thought you'd like it." he flashed me one of his rare smiles, and I felt my knees go just a little bit weaker. Would this ever stop?

"Stop it," I asked numbly.

Fang laughed. "Stop what, smiling?"

"Just stop doing whatever you're doing!"

Fang stopped and pulled me round the corner. We were standing in the street, hidden in an alleyway.

"I'm not doing anything." He was still smiling.

"Yes you are," For some reason, my voice wouldn't go any louder than a whisper. "Otherwise I wouldn't feel like this."

"Like what?" Fang was very close now. I was backed against a wall. What was worse, I didn't seem to mind. I wasn't frantically searching for escape routes, thinking about the quickest way back. "Nervous? Excited? Wanted?"

"No," I droned, ignoring his last word. "Just silly."

"Silly, hmm? That's got to be a new one for you."

Fang didn't say any more. Fang _couldn't_ say anymore because he was entirely too busy kissing me.

**.o0o.**

**A/N: And what happens now? Well, there's more... couldn't leave it there, could I? Nope. I'll be back. How soon, depends on the reviews, people...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: well, this is the shortest chappie I've done, but well, I like it. Even if it is kind of sad. Way overdue. Finally. But is it over? You can bet it isn't. Next chapter? Action!**

Talking-

Properly this time, with a little bit of something else

Oh my oh my.

In terms of language use, it wasn't the most inventive choice of words, but I think oh my covered it quite well.

What was he doing?

Well, I knew perfectly well what he was doing, I was painfully aware that he was kissing me. The question was, why? Hadn't I distinctly told him no?

Apparently not. And apparently, I was not in a position to negotiate, much as that was a ridiculous notion.

Fangs hands were wrapped around my waist, our bodies close together. My arms were flattened against the wall, but they were itching slightly, as if they wanted to be thrown around his neck.

Gentleman indeed! He had clearly been lulling me into a false sense of security, leading me on all this time. I ought to hit him. As a matter of fact, I was already planning the best way to do it. When he stopped, I was going to push him to the opposite wall and whack him so hard the very bricks would shatter under him.

When he stopped, that was. When. Soon. In a minute. I mean, I wasn't going to stop him mid-kiss, was I? That would be mean. Too mean. I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings or whatever. And it couldn't hurt to go on a bit longer. Could it?

I don't know how long it went on for, but it seemed like an age before Fang and I finally broke away, and even then it was only out of necessity; even genetically engineered hybrids need to breathe occasionally.

"Whoa," said Fang.

I didn't hit him. I couldn't bring myself to. I settled for glaring. "I told you _no_!" I hissed, pouring all my strength into that single, menacingly glare.

"Actually, you dodged the question entirely." Said Fang, clearly not put out. "I wasn't really sure what to think."

"Well, I'll tell you: _don't._"

"Don't… think?"

"Don't do that again! Don't kiss me!"

Fang tilted his head. Even I couldn't read this expression. "You kissed back."

"I didn't want to offend you."

"Oh, lay off Max! Like you'd care about that. You _liked _it. Admit it."

I scowled, then suddenly found it too hard to look him in the eyes, and ducked away. "I did," I said quietly, "But that doesn't matter."

Fang put his hand on my cheek, tried to force me to look at him.

"I think it matters," he said. "An awful lot, really."

"Fang, please…" I felt tears spark in my eyes. Tears, right now? I dug my nails into my palms, tried to will them away. I would _not _cry. "I can't do this."

"Why ever not?" He sounded angry.

"You want the truth?"

"Of course!"

"Because we're kids, really, if we think about it. Because we have responsibilities. Because what happens if we do try this out, and it doesn't work? We could tear the flock apart. We could also tear ourselves apart. I don't know about you, but that's not high on my list of agendas."

Fang gripped my arms tightly. I could feel his eyes searching for mine. I refused to look up. It would only hurt more. "I'm not leaving again, Max. I promised I'd stay, and I will, whatever happens."

"You say that now, but you might feel different when –if- things don't work-"

Fang's lips silenced mine mid-sentence, bringing his mouth crushing down on mine. "How can there be an 'when' Max?" he asked bitterly. "How can there even be an _if_? This isn't exactly high-school crush. This is you and me! No one knows you like I do. Even Angel, and she can see into your mind. Do you honestly think there's even a chance it wouldn't work?"

"Yes!" I shrieked, sounding more and more like a little boy with every word. "Yes, I do. A good chance. And I don't want to risk it, Fang! You're my best friend-"

"We could still be friends-"

"No we couldn't-"

"You're being ridiculous-"

"And you're being stubborn!" I was shouting now, face flaming with anger. Was he just not listening? "Can you not take no for an answer? I don't want that, Fang! I mean, please, we're fourteen. We barely no ourselves-"

"Liar," he growled, eyes narrowed. "That is such a normal girl's response. What are you, like, a cheerleader? 'Know ourselves' indeed." He took my face in his hands. "I know you better than anyone," he said.

He wasn't lying. And I knew him better than anyone. Which is why there was no other girl in the world that was right for him, that was good enough for him.

It still didn't change anything.

"Get off me," my words were cold as stone.

Fang etched back. It was then I noticed something stirring in the shadows. They saw me look, and jumped away, but not before I saw their face.

It was one of the guys from the game. I was sure of it.

Not long after that we heard the screaming.

.o0o.

**A/N: No Max! How could you?! You're so horrible! Yeah, don't blame me folks, I'm just the messenger. I don't control what she does AT ALL. I mean, this is Max- she's pretty uncontrolable.**

**But hopefully she'll come to her senses.**

**Cliffhanger... what happens next??**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still not owning this, still not James Patterson**

**A/N: Let's get this straight. I suck at action. So I pre-emptively apologise. Nevertheless, it is here. And I did it for you despite working all day! That is how much I love you!**

**Cough cough- and my reviews...**

Action-

And not in _that _sense

"You're being paranoid."

"Paranoid? _Paranoid! _Me? No!"

I sped round the corner, following the sound of the screaming. People in the street had noticed it too now, but most were running away. Why didn't they help?

"Just because I'm paranoid, doesn't mean they're not out to get me- because they usually almost certainly are! Now hurry!"

"I'm just saying, it can't be one of those guys at the game- we left them in New York."

"It was- I know it was! It totally makes sense now- why else would they be staring at me?"

Fang chuckled. Seriously, at a time like this, he still had time to _chuckle. _And send me a _look._

"I can think of a few reasons."

I didn't bother scowling. We didn't have the time.

_"Max! MAX!"_

"Angel!"

We'd reached the motel. The windows around to our rooms were broken, a door ripped off its hinges. As we shot round the corner, three things immediately became known.

1, There was trouble.

2, More specifically, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy were in trouble.

3, I was so, so right.

Believe me, I took no pleasure in that fact.

It _was_ those guys from before- the six guys from the game. Great.

One each. The odds were in our favour.

"Max!" I turned to the sound of Iggy's voice. He was in the air, locked in combat with two them, furiously trying to duck away. It seemed they now had wings too. Oh joy. "They're robots!"

Oh. It's one of _those _days.

Crap.

"They're like Flyboy level II or something!" Nudge screamed, swinging her leg into one and darting back, shaking her leg off. "And they're really hard!"

"You take the spares," I told Fang. "I'm going to help Gazzy and Angel."

The Gasman and Angel may be much better than the average eight and six-year-old at fighting, but they couldn't help being small. Two full-sized robot men were just a little bit to much to them.

"Why, why, why, why don't they have minds anymore?" wept Angel, swinging Celeste into one of them as if she were made of iron rather than fluff. "It's not fair!"

"I know, sweetie." I swooped down, through the broken window of our motel room, and snatched up an iron bed pole. It seemed to have been torn out of the frame in the struggle, as if it were no more than paper. I swung it into the back of the robot holding Angel. It made a dent, the hair under it crumpled, but no more. I'd swung it with all my might.

The second's delay was a mistake. A cold elbow jolted back and hit me square in the stomach, sucking my breath away. I reeled back, gasping for air, ignoring the pain.

"Iggy!" I yelled, my voice a grating rasp, "Don't suppose you have any bombs hidden about your person, do you?"

"Would I do that?"

"DUCK!"

Gazzy dived, pulling Angel with him, and the rest of us tumbled out the way. There was a loud blast of fire, followed by smoke, then nothing. I looked up at Iggy, who seemed to sense my gaze.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't, but _he_ would."

"Look!" Nudge pointed to the robot. It lay on the ground in several large chunks, hissing and jolting.

"Jeez, don't these things die?" I leapt forward and snatched up a leg, flinging it into the one that Fang was struggling with. It worked better than the pole, and its head hung at an odd angel. "Here," I chucked it towards him. "Have a leg. I'll get another."

I raced down to pick up an arm.

_**Behind you.**_

A millisecond later another robot lay on the floor, being battered to death by the arm of its colleague.

_Thanks. Any thoughts?_

_**You seem to be managing quite well on your own.**_

_As usual, so helpful Jeb._

_**You're welcome. UP!**_

I looked up in time to see three Flyboys II (we'll just call them Flyboys again, shall we?) come streaming out of the sky towards me. I leapt out of the way just in time, swooping into the air.

Three? Why did I get three?

"MAX!" Angel's tortured scream reached my ears. She was being pulled away, struggling in the arms of a Flyboy and beating her wings in desperation.

What was everybody else doing?

Dodging the three on my tail and hurtling towards Angel, a scanned about hoepfully, my stomach quickly turning to lead.

I'd destroyed one, and another two lay broken by other means, which should have left three.

There were eight now.

_**They must have come when you weren't looking.**_

_Oh, thanks Jeb, that's so helpful._ I wondered if he could tell I was rolling my eyes.

"Max, I think I'm trapped-"

Iggy's voice stopped me in mid air. I looked down to see him on the ground, cornered by the three Flyboys that had stopped chasing me. "U and A?" he suggested.

I looked up. Another one was swooping down.

"No, stay put- Fang!"

"Yep?"

"Help Iggy."

"On it."

I streamed passed him, racing towards Angel I was faster than they were. How did they ever think they were going to get away?

"Gazzy, any more bombs?"

"I'm all out!"

_**Nudge.**_

"Hey, get off me you big hunk of ugly metal! That's really hard! Let me go!"

I could see Nudge in the corner of my eyes, struggling against two of them. "Gazzy- help Nudge!"

"I'll do my best."

I'd nearly reached Angel, her fingertips were within my grasp. I lashed out and kicked her captor with my foot, smashed the arm into the back of its head. My aim was off, because it didn't do anything.

There was a funny whirring sound and a blast of air, so strong it blew me off course. Angel's hand slipped from mine. I regained balance to see a giant helicopter shifting into view. The robot bundled Angel on to it.

Like that would stop me-

"Max, look out!" I thought it was Jeb for a split second, because I didn't sense any danger at all. But Nudge, who was lurking nearby with Gazzy, had seen something a second before the bullet came streaking passed me.

Guns. They had guns.

I dived down immediately, below the line of fire- just in time to see Gazzy and Nudge being carried off in my absence.

"_No_!" I cried, and soared forward, knocking down a Flyboy with the sheer force of my body. "You can't-"

A hand wrapped around my leg. I heard the guns click, and raised the robot just in time for the bullets to puncture his metal skin. Apparently, they weren't that indestructible. I seized my chance, cobbled it with my arm-shaped weapon, and pushed off on its falling form.

By this time, the helicopter held Iggy as well. He was bruised and battered almost beyond recognition_. Dammit! How had this happened? _I should never have left them.

_**It would have happened anyway, **_Jeb reminded me, _**one way or the other. You deserved that night out.**_

_**Yeah, but not for it to end like this!**_

I was quite sure Jeb wanted to say more, like what had actually happened on my 'night out' but this wasn't actually the time or place. I guessed there was a lecture waiting for me. Honestly, some dads might want to lecture their daughters about staying out late with boys. My dad? He wanted to endorse it. Well, only with Fang. But my dad also kept me locked in a cage for most of my life and betrayed my whole family, so I guess his opinion doesn't mean as much as it would.

"Fang, help me!" I screamed, not even looking around for him.

"Little… busy…"

I turned round, my breath crushing my throat. Fang was in the middle of two Flyboys, desperately trying to get away. One arm hung limply at his side, he was bleeding through his shirt, one of his eyes was swollen and he could barely keep airborne. I don't think I'd ever seen him look worse, not even after that fight with Ari.

"Fang!"

He looked up at the sight of my voice, looking pained and defeated. I readied towards him when Angel screamed again. I looked back. The helicopter was moving off.

I looked back at Fang. "Go!" he said, "I can take 'em."

Not really believing him, it killed me to turn my back and race off after the others. Most of the Flyboys swarmed around the helicopter like an army of wasps. I didn't care- they were not taking my flock from me. _Ever. _

Guns were readied. They wouldn't stop me. I was prepared to fly through every bullet if it meant saving them, stopping them from any horror that awaited. Nothing was going to stop me.

Nothing but the tortured look in the flocks' eyes as I swept passed the bullets, nothing but the group cry, the sheer horror of Iggy's face as he struggled to learn what was happening, and Jeb's voice burning in my head.

_"FANG!"_

Naturally, I turned then.

Just in time to see the two Flyboys dashing passed me, arms too messed up to grab me.

Just in time to see Fang spiralling down to Earth.

My heart went with him.

.o0o.

**A/N: Suspense suspense! Ohh, what will happen next? Only one way to find out! You know the magic word... review!**

**I'll try and have it up by tomorrow night! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This was probably one of the most widely awaited chapters I have ever written- so I hope it er, meets with approval! The reviews I got ranged from 'omg you're amazing' to 'update NOW'... you guys are gonna make me big-headed... BUT PLEASE DON'T STOP!**

**So, er, enjoy!**

**You're all going to hate me...**

**Disclaimer: I think we've established this already.**

Flee-

Hold on Tighter

The flock didn't need to be screaming out his name. They didn't need to tell me to go, to not worry about them, to just save him. Because the minute Fang fell, I was swooping down after him as if my own life depended on it.

There's the thing, see. As far as I was concerned, I would rather die than have Fang die- because he was _my_ life. Without him, I would be completely and totally _un-okay_- which is the understatement of the century.

I managed to reach him before he hit the ground, holding him up with my arms. Let's get this straight; I'm strong. This is a fact. I'm actually stronger than most adults. However, holding someone up who is both heavier and taller than you is not easy. Or particularly manageable.

"Fang, keep flapping!" I hoped he could hear me.

I saw the helicopter whirl off. With my superspeed, I could probably catch them, but I would also be torn apart by bullets. And I couldn't leave Fang. A crowd had built up on the ground, and there was no where safe to leave him.

_**Flee.**_

_Little obvious Jeb, thanks._

Much as it killed me to desert the flock, there was nothing else I could do. I had to get Fang somewhere safe, devise a plan.

_**I'll track them. Try and find out where they're going. But right now, you need to leave Max.**_

I couldn't think of anything else to say- this was the first time Jeb had been so helpful. _Thanks Jeb._

_**You're welcome- now go! There's go garuntee they won't come back for you.**_

I nodded, wondering if he saw it, and flapped away from the scene hurriedly, dragging Fang. Moments later we were out of sight.

A dozen questions zoomed through my mind. Who were these people, where had they come from, why the robots, what did they want with us? Yet somehow all these questions seemed irrelevant right now. I only thing I really noticed was Fang's dead weight in my arms. He was barely conscious.

"Keep flapping, Fang."

He gave a grunt in reply. "Where are we going?"

"Coast, I think. See if we can find another cave."

"'Kay. What happened to the flock?"

"Taken. We'll get them back."

He smiled. "I know you will."

Suddenly he felt a lot heavier, and I realised he'd stopped moving. His wings slumped. His eyes close.

"Fang?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. He didn't reply. "Fang, FANG! Wake up! Please! Don't you dare fall asleep now…FANG!"

I shook him, aware we were losing altitude, sinking towards the ground. He had to wake up!

"Fang!" I screamed, "FANG! It wasn't just the Valium talking!"

He didn't move. He didn't speak. I couldn't even tell if he was still breathing. Panic started to flood through me. _No no no no no NO!_

I saw the sea swim into view, spotted a little cove not far away. There were no houses, no people, nothing that could find us.

And also, I thought with a sinking heart, nothing that could help us.

I needed to land- quickly. I flapped my wings as hard as I could, clutching Fang closer, and pushed through the strain. The last dozen or so feet were done in a glide, sweeping through the wind. We landed in the soft sand.

I flipped Fang over, lay him on his back. His eyes were still closed.

"Oh, God…"

"This… feels familiar…" Fang mumbled sleepily through closed eyelids. "A beach? You going to kiss me anytime soon?"

I laughed nervously, relief flooding through me. "Jesus Fang," I breathed, "Give me a heart attack why don't you? I thought you'd died!"

Fang forced open his eyes. "Were you that… worried?"

"Of course!" I felt tears prickle in my eyes. Why? Tears of relief? I wondered how close I'd come to losing him. I could feel them swelling up, and gulped them back. My throat hurt.

"Max?" Fang's voice was quiet, as though it was coming from far away.

"Yeah, Fang?"

"Did I hear something about Valium? Because some of that would be really useful right now…" Fang's voice trailed off. His eyes closed again.

"Fang?" I asked anxiously.

"Still here…"

"Stay awake." I appreciated that Fang was the most likely member of the flock to disobey an order, but I really hoped he listened to this one. I wasn't sure how bad he was, how hard that simple direction was for him.

_Any thoughts, Jeb?_

I waited a while for his answer, but none came. Maybe he was busy- or somewhere he couldn't hear me. I hoped he was all right, and not just because I really needed him right now. I may have still been confused about Jeb, but I really don't think he'd let Fang die for some stupid test.

Gingerly, I lent over and buttoned Fang's shirt, wincing at the sight underneath. For those who don't know, me wincing at the sight of bloody wounds NEVER HAPPENS- so you can guess how bad it must be.

"Ouch…"

"You're telling me!" Fang choked on his laugh. "How bad does it look? Warrant a trip to the vets?"

"Well, since the only vet I know lives a _little _way away, you'll just have to make do with me."

Fang smiled weakly. "I think I can live with that."

His face suddenly contorted in pain. "Or not…"

"Fang, don't you _dare _even think about dying!" I told him, aware that the tears were running down my cheeks now. I hoped he couldn't hear them in my voice. "Don't even think it! We've still got to rescue the flock and save the world- I can't to that on my own!"

"You'd be fine…"

"No, I wouldn't!" _Hang on, we've done this scene before_. "I would be totally unfine! Totally!"

I ripped up Fang's shirt, pressing it into his body. Blood continued to trickle. I wondered how much he'd lost? I wished Mum was here. Or even Jeb. They'd know what to do.

I remember something Jeb had said a while ago about elevating feet, and grabbed Fang's legs and propped them up on a rock. I didn't even know how that was meant to help, but I had to do _something_.

"Stay with me, Fang…" I think I was pleading.

Fang mumbled, his voice no more than a whisper. "Keep talking," he asked. "I like the sound of your voice..."

"OK," I ran back to his side, inspecting his wound further. There was dirt and sand rubbed in among the blood and flesh, so I gathered up some more of his shirt (he really had none left by now) and ran down to the water. Salt water was good, right? The salt made it clean? Or something. I couldn't be fussy. "We're going to get the flock back, and then we're going to kick the crap out of whoever's _touched_ them. Then somehow, we're going to save the world. Then…"

"Then?"

"Then we'll find a home again. A real home- somewhere we can be safe and happy. All of us." It seemed important he understand this.

"Together?"

"Of course together!"

Fang lifted a limp hand onto mine. It felt oddly cold. "Then?"

"Then what?"

Fang smiled. It seemed the strangest thing in the world, smiling at a time like this, as though all his effort was forced into that single action. "I think this is the part where you tell me you love me."

"Very funny!" my voice was stretched, wavering, painful to speak and hear. What was he talking about?! "Seriously, what a thing to say. Fang! Why would you say that? Such a joker! Ha ha. You're not that funny you know. I mean, of course I love you. I love all of the flock! All of them! Which is why you need to hurry up and get better so we can go rescue them! Fang… Fang?"

"Max, I…"

His voice trailed off. I was clutching his hand so hard I didn't even realise he wasn't gripping back. His whole body went limp, sagging into the sand.

_This wasn't happening._

"Fang, wake up!" my voice crackled. My throat was burning, crumbling like rocks. "Please… you really can't leave me, you know? You really can't…what would I do without you… please Fang… I can't… not without you…it…it really wasn't the Valium talking, you know that, don't you? Fang?"

I hoped that would be enough. That somehow telling him how I felt would wake him up- break the spell, if you can believe in such things. I never had. Not until that moment when I had too. When it was all I had left.

But it didn't work.

"Please don't leave me... please..."

Fang lay still as stone.

.o0o.

**A/N: OK, now the question you ask yourself is: is this biatch really mean enough to kill off FANG? I mean, seriously, would I do that? How mean would I have to be? Well, I don't know... I might be in one of those moods...**

**In any case, review! You'll know soon enough!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OK, now, before you all start sending hate mail ('why did you leave it here' 'this hardly counts as a chapter etc etc) I DO have the next chapter already on my computer. I just want this little bit in first or the next one's too long. So it's pretty much the sooner (and better) you review, the quicker it will come? Why don't I upload it right now, you ask? Well, then this chapter would be review-less! That, and I want to make you suffer... mwahahahaaha.**

**Seriously. Let's see if it's up by tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I've said it already.**

Lifeless-

Alone and Abandoned

I was sobbing so hard I couldn't breath. Each breath was caught in my throat, suffocating me. I couldn't speak. I could barely think. Fang couldn't die! _He couldn't!_

Because life without Fang was like life without oxygen. Sooner or later (and its usually sooner, trust me) you just wither away and die.

And even if he wasn't exactly like oxygen, if he were like some other gas that the body could evolve and compensate for, living after losing it would be living a half life, and empty life. Where nothing was ever right, because you weren't yourself any more, because half of you was gone.

In my case, life without Fang was nothing. All of me would go with him.

He was still breathing, but his breaths were so shallow and still and far between they were unnoticeable. If it wasn't for the steady trickle of blood still oozing out of his side I'd be doubting them. I knew that any minute they could stop, and I wouldn't even realise.

I cried so much that even my eyes hurt, my cheeks sore from the rivers cutting through them. I held his hand, begged in a wordless voice, took him in my arms and cradled his body against mine. I kissed him so hard I thought my face would break. I was sure that any minute now, he'd be kissing me back. He'd wake up and laugh, like he'd just nodded off, and all would be okay.

There was so much I wanted to tell him, so much I needed to say, but my throat was too tight to speak. Anything that came out was a painful croak. I tried to push the pain to the back of my head, to think straight, but I couldn't. It remained there stubbornly, swelling against my skull.

I have never believed in God, I have never been religious. But now, I couldn't help thinking, hoping something 'up there' could here me, would listen to me.

_Please, _I begged, _please, don't take him. I need him. I want him. Don't take him._

Because anything was worth a try.

Eventually, I couldn't cry any more. I couldn't even move. I found myself laid out on the sand, my eyes drifting in and out of sleep. It didn't feel like that. I felt blisteringly awake, alert even. There was no rest in this strange, suspended sleep. I could hear the waves lapping against the shore, see the stars glittering in the sky, feel Fang still breathing lightly next to me.

There was no peace.

I thought of the flock, and hoped they were okay, that they weren't hurt, that no one was doing anything to them. Because if they were, someone was going to pay. I tried not to think about how I would rescue them, because that always involved me thinking of a plan and wondering if I would be going alone, which brought me back to Fang. It was too painful to think.

I thought of Jeb, and why he hadn't got back to me. I wondered if he was as worried as I was. I wondered if he loved me as much as I used to love him. This hurt too much too.

So I thought of Mom and Ella, and knew they were safe. I thought longingly of their kitchen, of chocolate chip cookies, of warm beds and happy laughter which seemed alien to me now. I thought of homes.

I wished I was with them now. My mom the amazing vet would sort this all out. I wondered how long it would take me to get to Arizona with my speed. I wondered if there was any way to take Fang with me.

Finally, everything drifted away into sleep. I had the strangest dream. I was flying faster than I ever had before, the landscape streaming below like bullets. I was carrying Fang.

And somehow everything would be okay.

.o0o.

**So, are we pressing the review button?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yeah, that was mean- so here's the next chapter! So, I'm guessing this is what everyone has been waiting/begging for, right? Yeah, finally we find out if Fang lives or dies... dum de dum...**

**Disclaimer: Guess what! I'm totally James Patterson! I completely OWN this! Not. Oddly enough.**

Home-

Sanctuary, Safe and Warm

It was raining. It was raining, and it was light. When did it become day? And wet? When did it get wet? And why was it warm? It didn't match the heat.

I thought the tide must have come in until I felt the rough grass underneath me, heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Max, Max!"

For some reason, I didn't answer. My tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth. I felt exhausted, each muscle strained and stretched. My eyes were heavy… so heavy.

"Mom! Mom! Come quickly- Max is home! And… Oh God, _MOM_!"

Then I heard Mom's voice, a rushed scream and a flurry of footsteps. I think she swore.

"Ella, quickly, help me get Fang inside… hurry now!"

I can't remember quite what happened next. I dimly recall being in Mom's arms, her whispering my name, but nothing else seemed to make more sense. Home? I was home? In Arizona? How?

None of that mattered now.

"Fang…" I murmured, "Where's Fang?"

Nobody answered me.

.o0o.

I woke in Ella's warm familiar bed, clean and dry, but I was instantly overcome with a feeling of panic. I leapt up like a lightning bolt.

"FANG!" I shouted, my heart leaping into my voice. Was he okay? Where was he? Somewhere near those way more important questions was also, how did I get here? And one that was worse- where was the rest of the flock?

I must have made a noise because a second later Ella burst into the room and through herself into my arms. "Oh Max! I was so worried!" There were tears in her eyes. She was crying for me.

I suddenly felt an enormous rush of affection for my little half-sister (as in, more affection than I usually had for her, Ella was my friend before we found out we were actually related, long story) and found myself squeezing her back tightly. "I'm okay," I whispered. "I'm fine. Where's Fang?"

Ella's face paled.

"What, what is it?" I asked hurriedly. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"He's with Mom," she said quietly. "In the basement."

"The… basement?"

"Yeah, she's set up a proper human/hybrid-suitable surgery down there, in case anything like this should happen- any more chips need removing or something. Jeb helped her."

"How long-" I looked at the sky. It was getting dark again. The flock had been with those people nearly twenty-four hours.

"Since morning."

I felt my stomach churn. That was a long time.

"How… how did I get here?"

Ella frowned. "You don't know?"

"No."

"Whoa, you must have hit you're head real hard- Max, you flew. That's what you do. You do have wings if you remember. I saw you come down in the garden."

"Flew? But… how? Ella, what day is it?"

"Sunday, duh."

"The 12th?"

"Er, yeah."

"That's impossible." Despite my senses, I pinched myself, just to prove I wasn't dreaming. It was stupid I know. If I was dreaming the rest of the flock would be with me, and Fang would be okay. Even though I was safe at home, my current state of mind suggested more of a nightmare. No one was safe but me. Everyone I loved was in trouble.

"Why?"

"I was in Ohio last night –in the early hours of this morning. There's no way I could have gone so far so quickly… hey, how did Fang get here?"

Ella shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think you must having been carrying him, because he certainly can't fly himself. I just saw you crash _zoomph! _Like you came out of nowhere. You said you could fly really fast."

"Yeah, but not _that_ fast! And holding Fang? No way!"

"Well, you did," Ella said matter-of-factly. "You _must _have. It's worrying you don't remember."

I tried to laugh, but it sounded strange, fake. "It's been one of those days."

Footsteps sounded up the hall. I froze. Mom?

The door creaked open, and she stepped in, looking harassed and tired. Her eyes seemed to light up -just a tiny bit- when she saw me looking back at her. "Oh, Max," she breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't think you'd be awake. You're down a fair bit of blood you know."

I hadn't noticed. In fact, I felt pretty good, which was strange. My muscles should have been burning from flying all this way (carrying Fang?) but I felt refreshed.

Apart from the burning desire to see all my flock safe and well.

"Is Fang-"

She smiled wearily at me, smoothing down my hair. "It was touch and go for a while, but he'll live." She paused. "I almost expected you to come, but Jeb said you were in New York a few days ago…"

"Yeah, apparently I can fly faster than I thought. Where is Jeb anyway? Do you know?"

She shook her head. "I received a call from him last night to say there was trouble and he had to do something. I guess you guys were the trouble?"

I nodded. "Someone's got the flock."

"I figured that."

"Oh, Mom!" I cried, and suddenly leapt forward into her arms. She held me close, stroking my hair. I still couldn't believe I was lucky enough to have her and Ella, always there for me even when I was never around, always there to open the door and give me a cookie whenever I decided to 'drop in'.

Slowly, I eased back, hoping she couldn't see my tears. Hadn't I cried enough already?

"Can… can I see Fang now?"

She nodded. "He's still asleep, but you can go down and wait for him to wake up. Are you sure you're all right, Max?"

"I'm fine," I told her confidently, "I just really need to see him."

Fang was lying on a bed hooked up to one of those bleeping machines looking paler than I'd ever seen him, but the heart monitor showed his heart beating at a normal, faster, usual hybrid pace. It had never been more comforting.

Mom brought down a chair and another blanket for me, then a glass of milk and a huge stack of chocolate chip cookies. I made a mental note to thank her later, but I didn't feel hungry yet, despite not having eaten anything since dinner yesterday. I was too unsettled to eat. She kissed my cheek, then left the room, sensing my need to be alone.

I pulled up a chair and took Fang's hand. It was warm and rough- just the way Fang's hands should be.

"I should yell at you," I said, breaking into a thin smile, "making me so worried! And injuring yourself so badly you'll be useless trying to rescue the flock… wherever they are. Oh, and getting me to carry you all the way here, ever the damsel in distress you are. It's lucky you've got me."

"I'll say…"

"Fang!" I rushed forward, leaping of my seat. It was such a good job he couldn't actually read my mind- then he'd know how much I really wanted to kiss him. "You're awake!"

"Apparently… feel like crap though."

I laughed. "It's allowed."

"Where are we?"

"My mom's basement. She and Jeb converted it into a mini-hospital just for us. Isn't that sweet? And useful? Did I mention useful?"

"We're in Arizona?" he murmured groggily, "How did we get here? What day is it?"

"Sunday, would you believe? That's the day after yesterday! Apparently, I flew us here. At least, according to Ella. I, however, have no memory of this, just a foggy dream…probably one of my many new talents…"

"You just get crazier and crazier."

"That's me! Crazy Max!"

"Fang quite likes crazy Max…"

"Fang's probably under the influence of Valium," I said, feeling the heat rush up to my cheeks. "Or some other drug."

"I thought we agreed that it wasn't just the Valium talking?"

Even in his battered state, Fang still had the ability to _smirk- _and set my heart on fire at the same time.

And for some reason, I couldn't quite summon up the strength to lie to him. Maybe it was the relief. Yeah, I know. You're _supposed _to admit your feelings when they're dying, aren't you? Not when they're perfectly safe. But hey, I'm not conventional. I consider myself a modern, forward-thinking kind of girl.

"You're right," I told him, "we did." Then I leant forward and kissed him, just like that. But quickly this time, I figured he needed his oxygen right now like I needed him.

I swear I've never seen Fang look more confused. Not that he looks confused that often. I mean, hello, this is Fang. He doesn't do emotions. Well, most of the time.

"You're not just crazy Max," he frowned, "you're downright confusing Max."

"Well, I'd hate to be normal." I yawned.

"You can't be normal," Fang grinned, "Then you wouldn't be my...er, then you wouldn't be Max."

"I'm sorry?" I raised an eyebrow, my lips curved into an unstoppable smile. "Did you just stumble with your words? Was there actually a 'my' in there? Were you going to say 'my Max'?" I tried not to giggle. Ooh, I loved baiting him! Did I ever mention how much I loved it? I could do this forever.

"I was just testing."

"I think it works," I told him shyly, "because you're definitely my Fang."

.o0o.

**There we go! Seriously, would I kill off Fang? Well, not like that... tehe, aww, I love Fang- and I love this couple _soooooo_ much (--------------------------------this much!---------------------------------) Well, I wonder what'll happen next? They still have to rescue the flock- and properly admit their feelings for each other! Seriously, could they take any longer?? Well, we'll see...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: You'll have to forgive me about the blahness and randomness of this chapter. It had to be written to get onto the next part... you know how it is.**

**Also sorry that's it short and slow. I should have updated sooner, but it's going to be a bit slower now because a) my copies have been lent out so I can't read them obsessively for inspiration and b) I'm way busy right now- drama exam on friday, school in general, work, baby-sitting- the works.**

**Not to mention I'm totally going to see Aladdin tomorrow with JOHN BARROWMAN. You'll know what I mean if you're a Torchwood/Doctor Who Fan.**

**Without further ado...**

**Waiting-**

**Promises I Just Can't Keep**

Okay. I gave in. So sue me. But seriously, I could not have said no any longer. Have you tried saying no to Fang? Seriously, it's nearly as bad as Angel and the Bambi eyes. That's _hard. _Because Jeb was right- I was crazy about Fang, and I'd lost him too many times to care about anything else that could happen- it not working out for instance. So what? We'd deal. It would be so much worse not having him, seeing him with some other girl.

Or losing him completely, like I so nearly had.

I wasn't going to lose him now.

I figured things would be a bit weird between us after my little confession, but remarkably, they were more normal than before. Of course, Fang was practically hospitalised, he wasn't in much of a condition to do much- kissing included. Still, he was eating now, we both were. It had been over twenty-four hours since we ate after all.

It turned out, while I was with Fang, Mom had gone out and stocked the whole place crazy with food, much to our delight. I realised she'd probably expected us to stay a while. Me? I was going as soon as Jeb got back, or in two days. Whatever was the sooner. I had to get my flock _soon. _

I knew they were still alive. They had to be. I would know somehow if they weren't- and whoever it was who had taken them, had wanted us alive. Because it was easier to kill us than to get us to go willingly. They all fought like hell.

Now that I knew Fang was safe, I couldn't help but think of them constantly. I kept replaying the whole terrible incident in my mind, wondering if I could have done anything different, if I'd let my guard down too much, if I should have stayed home, fought harder-

But I didn't regret going after Fang. Not for a second.

"You couldn't have done anything differently," he told me, reading my mind. "It would have happened anyway, somehow. This is us after all."

He was right, of course. "We're cursed," laughing was easy with Fang, even though it hit me in the gut when I thought I was having fun while the flock were somewhere, suffering. Fang seemed to notice this and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"We'll get them back," he said. "We will."

_No,_ I thought, _I will._

Because I couldn't take Fang with me. He was too hurt. He'd only get in the way.

Now, please, don't go all 'no, Max, you can't do that! The flock have to stick together!' need I remind you that a) we are already divided and that b) I'm not totally stupid. That hole in his side was _deep. _Even we didn't recovered that fast. He could barely move, let alone fly (probably halfway across the world, knowing our luck) and break into a secret establishment, fighting our way out. The flight alone would kill him. Oddly enough, I'm not too keen for that to happen.

Have you any idea how hard it is to lie to Fang? I mean, not only to I hate it, but I'm also totally rubbish at it. So whenever he spoke of the rescue plan, I told him we'd set off on Wednesday if Jeb wasn't back. No use talking about it till then, because we were clueless. He seemed to buy it.

If he didn't, he kept it well disguised. Hey, this is Fang, I know him just as well as he knows me- I think. The guy can be way too mysterious and cryptic at times.

On Tuesday, he could actually move. I'd taken to having all my meals down in the basement with him, where I actually had to help him eat some of the time, since he'd done something to his arm as well which although didn't hurt, made it a bit useless at times, hard to move. It was like someone had slipped him some sort of numbing drug. Mom mentioned something about pulled muscles or something, and that it would be fine soon. I kind of hoped it wouldn't be- a useless arm was a good excuse to stay behind.

Tuesday was also the day I began to get really worried. Jeb hadn't contacted us. I mean, I would understand if he couldn't call, wasn't near a computer, couldn't e-mail, but _please, _the guy had a voice inside my head. How hard could it be to just say, **'Hi, still alive. Flock's well enough. How are you? Been up to much?'** or _something. _

But no. Nada. Zip. Zilch. The big goose egg. That's one big, far, super-sized _nothing._

Not that I tired to let on how worried I was, just in case anyone thought I was worried about _him. _Which I wasn't. I was worried about the flock, worried I'd have to set off with no idea where they were, worried they die before I could find them, or that I'd _never _find them.

No. That wouldn't happen. I would die before I gave up looking.

And Jeb… okay, maybe I was a little worried. And maybe that was okay. I mean, I had loved him once, and he was my biological father. True, he'd done some pretty disgusting stuff, but he'd done some good stuff as well. I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet, but at the same time, I didn't want him to die. I couldn't help think that if something actually did happen to him, I'd be very, very upset.

Silly Max.

"Hey," Fang looked up at me from the ground. Yes, I was sitting in a tree in the back yard, my wings unfolded and relaxed. I figured that unless Mom had a sudden visitor who popped outside, I would be safe from anyone discovering me.

"Hey," I smiled back. "You're up,"

He flexed his wings, "Yep," and fluttered up to my branch, trying to ignore the pain in his side. Nobody else would have realising he was hurting apart from me- I saw the way his jaw clenched tightly, the slightly glazed look in his eyes.

He glanced at me sideways. "You're worried." As usual, it wasn't a question. It was statement. Fang already knew exactly what was on my mind.

"You know I am. I can't stop thinking about the flock, wondering where they are- how they are."

"And Jeb,"

"Yes," my voice was deathly quiet. "Him too."

Fang put his hand on my neck and brushed back my hair, proving that yes, his arm had recovered. I could feel his eyes looking at me. His thumb rubbed my cheek softly. I hoped there weren't tears. I'd been so careful these passed two days.

"Somehow, Max," he said, "I get the feeling it will be okay… somehow."

"Why?" I asked him. "Why? Why would you feel that way?"

Fang smiled. My worries eased away a little.

"I don't know," he admitted, "That's how I always when we're together."

We were kissing some considerable time before Ella found us, and we were forced apart by her annoying little chorus.

_"Max and Fang, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!" _

Little sisters, eh? _Sooooo_ annoying.

**.o0o.**

**Hmm. Haven't much to say for a change- review please, or I WON'T rescue Angel. Or Iggy. Or Nudge or Gazzy or whoever is your FAVOURITE ONE. Oh yes, I'm mean. Well, I did play a wicked evil stepmother once...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ah wooooo! Look at this- NEW CHAPTER!! I know you've probably already given up on this, and I don't blame you, but for my faithful/new readers, here's the next chapter! Yeah, I know it's been a long wait. I lost inspiration -that, and my grandad died the day after my last update... yeah, thanks a lot grandpa!!- seriously, he'd have wanted me to laugh. No 'I'm so sorry' messages please, I beg you!! He was 84!! It wasn't unexpected!! We're all OK now!**

**Nevertheless, it set me back for a while. Still, I've just read the 4th book, (whooo!) and was newly inspired, even though James Patterson has disproved some of my theories. (Jeb isn't exactly the voice? Wtf) And Fang and Max are still so-soing. Are we all still waiting for the 'Fang! It wasn't the Valium talking!' confession? I know am. I might write to him...**

**With excuses out of the way, I give you the long-awaited (and unlucky) chapter 13!!**

**.o0o.**

**Chapter 13**

**Talking Honestly-**

**But Lying at the Same Time**

"Max, honey, can I speak with you a moment?"

I looked at Mom. The answer seemed a little obvious- but worrying. Why would she need to speak to me?

"Sure thing."

She bustled me out of the way, into her study, and took me towards the desk. The whole thing felt uncomfortably formal.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's about your blood-"

"My blood?" I paled, suddenly even more worried than before. "What's wrong with my blood? It's okay, right? Because it's in Fang and-"

"Your blood's fine," Mom assured me, smiling for some strange reason, as though she knew something I didn't. "And so is Fang… probably better than alright, actually, if your blood's in him. See, I was running some tests…" Mom flipped over a sheet of paper and showed me something that made my head hurt- funny spindly diagrams that reminded me of the lab. Sub-consciously, I shrank back.

Mom seemed to realise I was drawing a blank. "It's like your blood _accelerated _Max, it's the strangest thing I've ever seen. It's pumped full of so much adrenaline I'd be genuinely worried about it in a normal human. I never managed to do a run a full test when you arrived, but from this, I gather something like you're whole body speeded up… everything. Endurance, speed-"

"Strength?"

"That too."

"Is this… is this how come I managed to get here so quickly?"

She nodded. "Probably. But after a while, that same blood sample began to revert back to normal… it's nearly stopped now. It's still probably why you felt fine when you woke up, and how Fang recovered so quickly. Well, quicker than normal, anyway."

Wow. I have superblood. That's always good to know. Cool.

Yet this didn't seem important right now.

"Has Jeb called?"

Mom shook her head. "Don't you think I would have told you if he had?"

I sighed. "Sorry. I'm just agitated. What with the flock…"

"I know," she smoothed my hair, "it's probably a lot like how I feel when you're away and I don't know where you are."

I love my mom. I really do. The way she said it all, too, so simply, so casually, because she knew there was nothing she could do to stop me leaving- or stop her worrying. She hadn't even known I was her daughter until recently, but the second she did, I was hers. All the same, my feelings for the flock were slightly different from her feelings for me. I can call home every now and again. They can't call me. And they can't call me because I _do _know where they are- locked up in a cage somewhere, probably wishing they were dead.

I was going to wish I was dead too, if I didn't get them back safe soon.

I heard a car pull into the drive but didn't think much of it. I wasn't thinking of much right then, I was just looking at Mom as she held me. I felt more a kid than I had ever done before- but I liked it, at least, a little. I could relax for that moment, letting her take care of me. It was comfortable. Safe.

"Max, Mom!" Ella ran into the room. "Jeb's back!"

"What?"

There was a scrambling of feet as we all dashed downstairs, calling for Fang. Jeb was sitting at the kitchen table, looking more worn out than I'd ever seen him. It was like he'd been scrunched into a tiny ball and pulled out again, not quite the same shape. He had dark circles under his eyes, unshaven and messy. He looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days.

What had he been doing? What had he done- and was it all for us?

"Hey, nice of you to drop in," I said. Mom left my side silently and went to put the kettle on. Jeb smiled at me wearily.

"Figured you'd be here. Are you all right?" There was a touching note of concern in his voice.

Fang arrived shortly after at my side. He placed his hand on my shoulder. Jeb looked surprised. "You're out and about early. Things weren't too good last time I checked."

Fang just shrugged.

"Yeah, thanks for checking in Jeb," I said jokingly, although I was half-serious. He could have checked in sometime! "Where've you been? Why did you call or speak or something?"

Jeb's face became deadly serious. "I couldn't."

"But surely with the Voice-"

Jeb shook his head. "I can't explain how it works, but there are places I went where I er, had to 'switch it off' so to speak. Believe me, I would have called in sooner if I could."

"I needed you." I snapped, without meaning to. What was I talking about? I didn't need anyone! Anyone at all! Well, except for Fang of course. And the flock obviously. And I _wanted _Mom and Ella. But no one else mattered. Certainly not Jeb.

Who looked somewhat startled at his confession, as did Fang. I could feel him staring at me.

"No you didn't," Jeb looked away, "You don't really need anyone."

_Liar_, I thought, hoping he couldn't hear me.

"Where are the flock?" Fang asked before I could.

"Are they safe? Alive?"

Jeb answered slowly. "They are in an institute in Texas. I have a map."

"Are they all right?" I repeated. "Tell me!"

"They seem to be unharmed, for now. 'Safe' would be an overstatement. The people who took them seem to waiting for order from a higher power."

"Who are they? The School? The Institute?"

He shook his head. "They run separately from them- a rival company. They'd clearly stolen some technology and had been biding their time, tracking you for a while now. They seized an opportunity."

"So they want us…?"

"Oh, all the usual reasons. Experiments, further their research etc."

"Oh, brilliant." I felt a sickening thud plunge to the bottom of my stomach when I thought of what might be happening to the flock while I was sitting in this cozy kitchen. Invisible needles prickled my skin, a shiver jumped down my spine. I felt sick.

Fang squeezed my shoulders. "We'll get them back."

Jeb handed over the map. Fang unrolled it hastily. "So, what's the plan?" he asked.

I looked down at the map blankly. It didn't look too hard to get to. Surely they'd be expecting us?

Jeb answered before I could even open my mouth. "They sent more after you as soon as they had the others," he explained. "But you must have been here already."

I couldn't be bothered to explain _how _I was here, so I kept my mouth shut. "So, standard thing then I guess? Go in, metaphoric-guns-blazing, free the flock, fly off into the sunset? Sounds like a plan to me."

Jeb shook his head and pulled some other papers out of his briefcase. "And here I thought I'd taught you tactics…"

I looked blankly at the extra papers.

"What, you didn't think I was gone that long for a _map_, did you? Floor plans." He explained. "Every possible escape route covered. I don't know exactly where the flock are being kept, but I'd put money on this wing here somewhere- research facility."

Mom shook her heard tiredly. "Guess there's no point asking you where you get these things from, is there Jeb?"

"No," he grinned. In that grin I saw the old Jeb I knew, the one I loved. "I'm an enigma like that."

Mom grinned and looked at Fang. He nodded in agreement and we hurried away to the basement to talk over our options, to prepare to leave. We planned where we'd come in from, what routes would be quickest to take, what we'd need to bring with us.

Every time he said 'I' I had to factor him out. I needed to remind myself that no one was going to be there to watch my back, to sneak up behind someone while I caused a distraction, to be on lookout as I freed the others. I felt oddly scared at the thought, going into something without Fang to back me up.

"Are you OK?" he knew me to well. And if I said 'yes' he'd know I was lying. There was no point lying to him.

"No," I told him. "I'm way freaked out. I'm worried. I'm exhausted from being worried, and at the same time I feel horribly guilty because they're locked up instead of me and I'm here with…" I looked up at him despairingly, not trusting myself to finish the sentence without saying something stupid. "I want them back, Fang."

_I also want you with me, because I'm secretly turning into a total GIRL and can't seem to handle the thought of being without her kind-of-boyfriend for one measly little battle. But you're injured and I don't want to risk losing you too, but that's one thing I don't think you can understand. That, and I'm soooo glad you can't read minds, because I'm never telling you this, EVER._

Fang put his arms around me in what was turning out to be a distinct new habit. Who knew Fang could hug so well? Those arms around me seemed to make all my troubles fade away, if only for a moment. When Fang holds me it's almost like the world outside his arms just ceases to exist. Nothing matters anymore.

"I know," he said to my neck. "I want them back to. And we will get them back, just you wait. Tomorrow night we'll all be back here, laughing like nothing ever happened…"

I occasionally hate Fang for his ability to always say the right thing, but right now I hated myself. I may not have been lying to him, 'yeah, we'll both get them back together…' but I didn't like keeping things from him. And he was going to be so, so mad when he realised I'd gone without him.

_Let him be mad, _I decided. _At least he'll be safe._

I looked at Fang, and realised he'd drifted off to sleep, his arms limp against me. It was understandable really. It was late and he was still recovering from his injuries. I wondered if I should write him a letter of explanation. Nah, that was way too mushy. What would I write? 'Gone without you, sorry, Max'? No. 'Gone without you because you're injured and would only slow me down, risking the safety of the others'? Half true.

'Gone without you because I'm worried about you, because you're hurt, because I don't want to lose you.'

_Because I love you. _

No no no no NOOOOOOO!

.o0o.

**A/N: Ah, bless Max and her newfound teenage-avian hormones!**

**Woot, plot is moving on now...**

**Not much else to say except... REVIEW**

**And we'll see if we can get another chapter up soon ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Woot! Next chapter! Not much to say...**

**Chapter 14**

**Leaving so soon?-**

**Confessions of an Teenage Hybrid**

I left Fang asleep and went to grab my bag, trying my best not to wake him up. In the kitchen, I stuffed some leftover cookies into my front pocket (for energy purposes only, you understand) and helped myself to a drink. Hearing footsteps, I immediately kicked my bag under the table and tried to look like I'm just come for a quick drink, casually leaning against the counter. _Go, Max the amazing actor! Improvisation for the win!_

Jeb came into the room sleepily and clicked the kettle on. For a while, I thought he hadn't seen me.

"Leaving soon?" he asked, turning to grab a clean mug.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He didn't question me further. He simply got a teabag and filled his mug with water, stirring it absent-mindedly. I wondered if he was going to say anything else, like ask me if 'leaving soon' meant tomorrow or, you know, in the next five minutes.

"Have you got everything?"

I chuckled. "Duh. Like I'd forget."

"Well, you seem a man down…"

I ignored him, and for a moment, he ignored me. He sat down at the table and sipped his tea, flicking over a paper. I fought the urge to remind him that reading in the dark was bad for your eyes.

"Jeb?"

"Yes Max?"

"Thanks."

He looked up with eyes as wide as bulbs, as though me saying thanks was like Nudge being quiet, or the Queen of England swearing in public, or George Bush winning at IQ test. You know, unlikely.

"I mean, for finding the flock for me. For doing all this for us. You didn't have to."

Jeb just laughed, then looked at me seriously. "Yeah, I did."

Ordinarily, I would have added something onto his sentence there, like 'so the other side don't get hold of your secrets, of course' or 'what? Because I'll never save the world without them?' but I didn't feel like doing that anymore. Because I didn't believe that's why he did help us. Not anymore.

"Yeah, well, thanks anyway."

Feeling stupid, I turned my back on him, clenching my fists in annoyance. The words kept coming anyway. "And I'm glad you're OK." They flew out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "I was actually worried about you, you know. I thought something might have happened to you because I couldn't hear you. I thought you might have died, and that would have been my fault. Because you were doing this for me, because I couldn't protect the Flock, because I was out on some stupid-"

"Ah, yes," Jeb smirked. "And how was that date?"

Suddenly, I was furious. Not furious in a teenage girl 'how-dare-you-pry-into-my-private-life' kind of way, but in a 'why-can't-you-take-this-seriously' kind of way. Which was ironic, really. Not long ago, Jeb would have been telling me to be serious.

"How can you ask that?" I hissed, not caring if my voice was getting loud anymore. "How can you possibly ask me a stupid, _mundane _question like that, when the flock are shut up in cages, alone and scared, and it's all my fault? How can you-"

"Max," Jeb's voice was softer than I remembered it, softer than it had ever been before. "It wasn't your fault. They'd been waiting for an opportunity like this for years. Tell me, if you'd been taken too, would you be so busy being angry with yourself?"

I thought about it for a moment. "No, I'd be so busy trying to get us out!"

"And if the position were reversed, if you were there and they weren't. What then?"

"Then I'd be glad that the others were all right!"

"Exactly," Jeb sighed. "The flock love you, Max. They know you're safe, and they'll know you're coming for them. Besides which, this dating business-" I scowled at him, not that he paid any attention, "-it's good for you to get away for a while, even if its just a few hours. Even superheroes need breaks now and again."

"I can't believe we're comparing me to a superhero," I hissed. The analogy was extremely annoying, and hardly the right time or place. "I mean, I'm a genetically engineered freak; I'm not an alien from the planet Krypton, and I somehow doubt radioactive spiders were on the menu. I'm obviously well cooler than them, and better dressed. Please, like I'd ever when pants _outside _of my trousers? And those comics are so sexist. Seriously, all those ridiculous damsels in distress. Even the female superheroes are usually rubbish. Like any Amazon warrior would dress up in a USA flag bathing suit? Come off it…"

Jeb looked at me sceptically. "You're been watching way too much day time television, Maximum."

"Sorry."

"Although," he smirked uncharacteristically. "If we're going to be keeping with those metaphors, you have one problem superheroes don't have."

"And what's that? Good fashion sense? No allergy to Kryptonite? No annoying animal sidekick? Oh, wait…"

"You," Jeb folded away his paper, "never have to worry about keeping your indentity secret from your love interest. Seeing as I _think_ he knows already. Could be wrong-"

"Jeb," I glared. "Please. I've got enough on my plate without adding romance to the mixture."

"Yeah, and you're a terrible cook."

"Jeb…"

"Yes?"

Was this what it was like, to have a father? I wondered. I mean, for two years of my life, Jeb had been my father- at least, I'd wanted him to be. He'd taught me so much about the world, about ourselves, about how to fight. But he'd never taken me in his arms and comforted me like the dads on television, like I'd always secretly wanted him to do.

Yet, here we were, complete with cookies and tea in a family kitchen, and he was giving me advice. Relationship advice, of all things.

And suddenly, that last bit of resentment I'd been holding towards him all this time dried up and diminished. Gone.

"Jeb!"

And then I did the weirdest thing ever. I ran into his arms, nearly upsetting his tea, and flung my arms around his neck like I was four years old instead of fourteen. And I held on, tight.

"Max…" Jeb sounded as surprised as I felt.

"I'm…I'm… I'm confused!" I admitted pathetically. "About –about everything!"

"The world isn't exactly simple, Maximum."

"I know. Of course I know! I just needed to say it. You-me, me-Fang- it's all really strange."

Jeb etched back, smiling in a way I'd never seen him smile before. He put his hand at the back on my neck and kissed my head. "You'll get there in the end, Max, you always do."

"Right," I said, pulling down a stray lump in my throat. "Of course. 'Cause I'm invincible Max, right?"

He gave me a disguised pained expression that was meant to look like in encouragement, but really suggested he was sorry he hadn't been able to make me any more invincible than I was, to make me better.

And this time, I knew it wasn't because of some stupid test. He wished he'd been able to make me stronger so I'd be safer. Because really, Jeb cared. About me, about the rest of us. And he always had.

I stood up, grabbing my bag and pulling it onto my back. I loosened my wings a little, flexed them for flight. "I'm going," I declared. "Tell the others bye from me, I'll be back soon."

"Take care."

"Yeah," I put my hand on the door, stepping outside, feeling the air touch my feathers. "You too…"

I ran and jumped, streaming into the sky and opening my wings as far as I would go. I soared upwards, far away from the house I could call home, from a house full of people who cared about me, into the night. I didn't dare look back, not now I was moving.

All the same, Jeb probably heard what I said under my breath.

_"Yeah, you too…Dad."_

**.o0o.**

**A/N: Awwwww... well, that was quite a cute little chappie! Coming next...Max finally gets around to trying to free the flock- but will she do it alone? Dum-dum-dum! Tune in next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, another 'long-awaited' update. I hate this chapter...I want more Fang-Max bits! Any way I can just skip all the action and get to the end? No? Didn't think so. I shouldn't right fics with action in them...**

Chapter 15

**Break-ins, Hopefully Accompanied by Break-outs**

Arizona to Texas didn't actually take very long. Yeah, I appreciated there's a whole other state in-between, but this was on the border of Texas, near Mexico. It would have taken us all a while to travel, sure, but I am Super Max! (Cue corny theme tune)

I was slightly disappointed I couldn't fly as fast as I must to have gotten to Arizona, but I figured I was still breaking human feasible human speed. In a matter of hours I was flying high above the wide red Texas sand. Then I had to slow down to get better bearings. I stopped briefly to eat, and then carried on going until I could these big red mountains swim into view.

According to my map and Jeb's instructions, the facility was seated somewhere inside them. A dirt track led up half-concealed door, and my keen eyes made out a sentry post next to it. There were only two other entrances, concealed somewhere in the rock, and both were alarmed. Neither of us having any high-efficient hacking skills, Fang and I went for something completely obvious and always disregarded- the skylights.

Fang… I wondered what he was doing right now. My guess was that he had probably just woken up and was probably being subdued round about now so that he didn't fly off after me. Not that it mattered much. He'd never catch up.

Keeping far out of sight from the sentry, I flew up towards the tops of the mountains and touched down, searching for the right way in. The entire area was closed off (I'd flown over an electric fence some time ago) so they weren't too bothered about people wandering over the mountain top- the extremely obvious windows were dotted all over the place. The plans said nothing about them being alarmed, but I wasn't taking any chances.

Want to know what our oh-so-clever plan was? To catch a bird and make it look like somehow, _it _had broken in. Yep, blame it on the bird, that was our fantastic plan.

Which I have to say, for all its flaws, worked remarkably well.

And, OK, I also found a huge lump of rock lolling about the place which looked like it could have fallen over in a gust of wind… so I gave nature a bit of a hand, and hurled it through the skylight.

I then chucked a bird in after it.

Understandably, the rock did receive a response. In another rare stroke of luck, I heard two voices conversing below.

"Jesus Christ! How the bloody hell did that happen?"

"Ah, stupid bird must have toppled it over. I knew this was a bad place to build on. I'll go get a caretaker to clean it up."

I thank God for making stupid people. It makes my life so much easier.

When I heard the door click and was certain there was only one person left in the room, I dropped my head down for a closer look. The remaining scientist had his back both to me, and the door. Unfortunately, I couldn't see anything behind it, not having x-ray vision.

I took a chance. I dropped down silently and legged it, not even breathing until the door was safely closed behind me. I realised that could have gone two ways. The original plan was for Fang and I to go in together, incapacitate anyone in the room, steal their clothes and leave the corridor together. Luckily, this improvising thing was working. So far.

Equally luckily, there were no cameras in the corridors, just in some of the individual rooms. However, if anyone was to suddenly walk out of a room and see a random teenager just waltzing about, the game would be up. I checked my map and headed towards the aptly named 'locker room'.

I pried open the door and checked for any occupants. Empty. Brilliant! Inside, I scanned around and was rewarded for my oh-so-clever forward thinking with three full-body toxic suits. I think this moment reinvented the word perfect.

Less perfect was being discovered on the stairs.

"Hey, aren't you meant to be in Toxicology right now?" I looked up to see a grumpy looking whitecoat staring down at me. Think Max, think!

"Yeah, I was just down there," the suited muffled my voice, making it sound less like a teenager's. "Suit had a tear, came up to change it."

"Well hurry up, then. Don't loiter!"

_Well bog off, then. Don't ask…_

I sighed a breath of relief and continued downstairs. Just was well I was on the top floor still and knew Toxic-whatty had to be below me.

I didn't want to risk checking the map and counted down the floors one by one. I stiffened every time I remembered how far down I was. The only way out was up. There weren't any windows, just bright, glaring lab-lights. The place stunk of disinfectant. I shivered, it reminded me so much of the school.

Eventually, I came to the floor I wanted. A shiny plaque read 'containment facility'. I gritted my teeth, my blood boiling. They were keeping my flock here, locked up like some kind of animals…

I entered the corridor and tried to look casual. I did fairly well, considering how much I felt like punching a wall.

_Steady Max, losing your temper isn't going to help save the flock._

The walls gave way to windows, and suddenly I stopped in my tracks. There, in four metal cages barely big enough for a human to sit in, were the Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel.

I could barely stop myself from punching through the glass and wrenching them free the second I saw them. How dare they do this to my flock? How dare they! Fury gripped me and I clenched my fists. I wished Fang were there. He'd have the sense to stop me, or give me the courage to get them free. Suddenly I felt stupid, why had I come here alone? How was I going to get them out? They all looked warn out, beat, exhausted. In no condition to fight. I was on my own. One person against hundreds.

I'm not all that super.

If Fang was with me, he'd have said something then. He would have said something to cheer me up, to remind me that we could do this, that somehow eventually it would all work out. But Fang wasn't with me, and that was my fault.

Remember though Max, Fang is injured. He'd be no real use to you…

Which is a total lie, because I always need Fang. Always. I'm not even quite me, invincible Max, without him. Because he's what makes me feel invincible.

And I'm so, so glad Angel cannot hear me think that.

_**Heya, Max.**_

_Angel! You can-_

_**You're thinking loudly again.**_

_Oh Angel, baby-_

_**Where's Fang? He's okay, right? He's not-**_

_He's fine, sweetie. He's hurt, but he's going to be okay._

_**Yeah, but you won't when he finds us. You going to rescue us now?**_

_Of course._

After that, of course, I had to act. I couldn't leave Angel waiting a moment later. So, plan or no plan, I was going to get them out of there. Screw the plan, the plan sucked.

So I stepped into the room.

And all hell broke loose.

.o0o.

**A/N: I'm pathetically short of reviews, so I'm not posting the next chapter until there's at least ten more! I need inspiration, damn it!**


End file.
